Snowball Wars!
by WinterWonderland99
Summary: Percy and his gang are back! The Stolls should know not to mess with Annabeth and Leo shouldn't get excited! 6 boys, 6 girls and some snow,What can go wrong? They all have a snowball war! Who will win? How? Read this story and you shall find out! (this is what happens when I get snowed in!) :) R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first story and it's just something I thought of because it is snowing where I live. I don't want to be one of them annoying authors that keep saying Review! because I know how much it annoys you guys. This is set after the Prophecy of Seven assuming they all survived. I just want to say that a big weakness in my story writing is that I confuse my tense, so if you see any problems just let me know! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Right now, Leo is at the infirmary apologizing to Connor Stoll, Katie is trying to untangle Travis Stoll from some grass vines, Annabeth is helping Percy's head out of a snow wall, Hazel is still trying to figure out how to make a snowball round with the help of Frank and Thalia, and Piper and Clarisse are arguing over who made the best snowman.

How all this happened? Well let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Clarisse was shouting at Leo because he broke her spear. They were on there way to the Hephaestus cabin to fix it. Looking at Clarisse's face and the soot-covered spear in her hand you could tell Leo burnt it.

He kept shouting, "I didn't mean to, I just got excited," Clarisse glared at him, "because of your incredible teaching," he added on quickly.

This didn't help as she stormed over to the Hephaestus cabin even faster.

Percy and Jason were in the Poseidon cabin talking about the differences between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. They heard Clarisse and Leo arguing outside, so they put on their jackets and stepped outside in the snow. As they walked towards the furious pair, they zipped up their jackets as the temperature seemed to drop a bit.

When they reached them Percy asked, "What's wrong Clarisse?" He then stared down at the charred spear in her hands, then at Leo and started to laugh alongside Jason.

"Never mind," he laughed, "I think I know."

Clarisse had a furious look on her face, "Shut it, Prissy!"

At that moment they all froze as they heard many piercing screams. They turned to see the Stoll brothers running from the bushes of the Athena cabin. They were laughing their heads off and by the look on their faces, Percy could tell it wasn't because they heard a funny joke.

They stopped running and Connor put a hand on Jason's shoulder to catch his breath. "That was a sick prank!" he said as he got breath back to his brother, Travis.

"Got that right bro!"

They high fived and turned around to see Annabeth coming from her cabin straight towards them. Percy thought if she knew that it was the Stolls, she would strangle them. Instead she asked, "There is a spider in the Athena cabin. Did any of you guys see who did it?"

Connor and Travis shook their heads behind Annabeth, signalling for them not to say anything.

Leo spoke up, "No sorry, we just heard screams coming from your cabin and saw you heading towards us."

"When I find out who did this..." Annabeth left that threat hanging in the air.

Jason could tell by the look in her eyes she was furious, but also a bit frightened. He had heard the story of how all of Athena's children were scared of spiders. Athena and Arachne had a weaving contest and the people chose Athena, and Arachne got turned into a spider. Arachne and her spiders have had a grudge on Athena children ever since.

"Is the spider still there?" Percy asked.

"Oh Gods yes. Percy come and get rid of it please. The whole Athena cabin are scared out of their minds, huddles on the corner bunk."

Clarisse smirked, with a mental picture of a bunch of smarty pants huddle in a corner, scared of a spider. "Wimps!" she spat.

"Just come Percy, please." Annabeth dragged Percy to her cabin.

"You guys don't move and Jason, keep an eye on Leo and Clarisse to make sure they don't kill each other." Percy shouted.

Once Annabeth was out of hearing distance, Jason asked, "Remind me why you guys did this?"

"We wanted to get back at them for... well..." Travis was at a loss of words.

"For being the smartest kids in camp!" Connor finished for him.

"Yeah that's why." Travis still looked unsure of himself but the other's decided not to say anything. After an awkward silence Conner spoke up extremely worried, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, this can't be happening."

"What?" Leo asked.

He was so quiet that Jason forgot he was there. He saw Leo tinkering with some scrap metal in has hands. He did this when he was bored.

"My voice changing megaphone, it's gone!"

"Dude I told you, you would lose it." Travis responded

"Yes, but I know where it is." Connor said looking at his brother.

"Whe-," Travis replied but stopped midwa, his eyes wide with realization and fear.

"Where is it?" Clarisse asked interested.

"The boy's looked at eachother and simultaneously said, "The Athena cabin."

**Thanks for reading and I hope this was a good first chapter. I have written the next chapter already so I will post it soon. I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! :)**

_In the Athena Cabin_

__When Percy walked in he almost wanted to laugh at the sight. He didn't though because he knew that the other's were scared out of their mind's. The whole Athena cabin, not including Annabeth-who happened to be hiding behind Percy, was trying to squeeze onto the bunk bed in the corner with great difficulty, there eyes all trained on one thing, a tiny, brown, hairy looking spider, which was crawling on the cabin floor.

"Percy, kill it and we will do you Greek homework for the next 2 weeks," one of Annabeth's younger sisters said.

Percy considered this but decided to do it anyways, "No need," he said.

He picked up the spider and flushed it down the cabin's toilet. The whole cabin sighed in relief, said their thanks and continued like nothing happened.

Before he and Annabeth left, Annabeth saw a mini megaphone with many buttons in the corner. She picked it up and tried it out, "Hello?"

Percy laughed and said, "you sound like Darth Vader from star wars."

Straight away Annabeth knew who had pulled this prank. The one and only Stoll brothers. She opened her cabin door and marched up to the Stolls.

Percy knew that they were dead, so before she could strangle them he stepped in front of her.

"You are so dead. Watch what happens when my hands get round your necks!" She kept trying to push Percy out of the way.

The Stolls were cowering behind Clarisse, who seemed to be laughing. She clapped her hands and said, "It was nice knowing you too."

Leo put away his scrap metal and shouted, "STOP!" Everyone stopped and he said, "I know how we can solve this," he sounded so excited that Jason thought he might catch on fire.

"How?" Annabeth glared at him.

Leo got scared, so he quickly said, "How about a huge girl's v.s boy's snowball fight?" he gestured to the snow and they all agreed. Annabeth seemed to lose her anger a little. "Let's meet back here in 30 minutes with 4 more girls and 1 more boy."

"But what about captains?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah, well Percy you can be the boy's captain if you want." Leo said.

Jason, Connor and Travis agreed.

"Annabeth you're the captain for the girl's team." Clarisse spoke.

"Okay."

"Everyone wear warm clothes and our teams are allowed magical items, their powers and we will have it here." Leo drew a line in the snow separating 2 halves of the cabin area. "This is the boy's side and this is the girl's."

They all agreed and the Stoll's, Leo, Jason and Percy went to find their team and Annabeth and Clarisse went to find their's.

The snowball war was about to begin!

**Hope you guys enjoy this! :) I will probably update more tomorrow if I finish my homework on time! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had loads of homework to catch up on and I wasn't feeling too well. Also, just in case there is any confusion, I didn't say don't review, I said you can review if you want, I don't want to pester you by making you! On with the story!**

The first place Annabeth and Clarisse went to was the Zeus cabin. Thalia had taken a break from the hunters and was allowed by Artemis to stay at camp for a bit.

Annabeth knocked on the door but there was no answer. "She might not be in."

Clarisse shrugged but then pounded on the door really hard. They could hear some shuffling and moaning from inside then the door opened to a very groggy Thalia.

"Were you sleeping?" Clarisse asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"At", Annabeth checked her watch, "2:15?"

"I was tired." Thalia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well not anymore. We want you to have a snowball fight with us and be on our team. The girls team."

Thalia laughed, and then looked at their serious faces. "You're serious?"

"Yep, and please hurry up if you will, because we only have 25 minutes to make up a girls team." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, are you 5 again?"

"I have my reasons which I will explain after we get 3 more girls."

Thalia thought for a second then answered, "Okay, I'm in. Let me get changed and you guys can all come to my cabin when you're ready."

"Okay, seeya and we are allowed to have our powers and magical items." Annabeth waved.

Thalia waved and shut the door. They walked away and saw the guys walk to the Ares cabin. _Wonder who they will get, _Annabeth thought.

Clarisse broke the silence by saying, "Okay, 3 down, 3 to go."

"Hazel, Piper and Katie?" Annabeth asked.

"Why them?" Clarisse questioned annoyed.

"Hazel is a close friend, Katie will distract Travis and Piper can charmspeak."

Clarisse grinned, "Good thinking Chase."

They walked to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. Unfortunately Drew answered the door with a glare in her eyes.

"We are here to see Piper." Annabeth said in a polite way.

"Dumpster queen, someone's here to see you!" Drew yelled over the cabin's noise. They were all shouting over the best winter outfit. Drew walks back in the cabin and Piper replaced her with a sweet smile.

"Hi guys." She said.

"You doing anything?" Clarisse asked trying to block the smell of perfume wafting towards them from the cabin.

"As bored as ever." She smiled as she gestured to her arguing siblings.

"Wanna have a snowball fight with us? It's against the boys. Thalia is getting ready and we are going to ask Hazel and Katie afterwards." Annabeth said.

"Sure, where are we having it?"

"Here in the cabin area, just meet us in Thalia's cabin when you're ready. You can use your powers and any magical items."

"Okay, bye."

They walked over to the Demeter cabin. It was covered in plants with a grass covered roof. Luckily for them, Katie was fixing the snow covered plants on the porch.

"Hey Katie." Clarisse said glumly.

"Yeah? Oh guys, hi." She looked annoyed like she lost her phone, which was impossible because she didn't have one.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked concerned.

Katie stopped and looked at Annabeth. "The snow is ruining these poor plants, so I'm sorting them out. None of my cabin wants to help because most are sick and the others think it's too cold."

"Can you take a break?"

Katie looked confused so Clarisse spoke up, "We", she gestured to herself and Annabeth, "Are having a snowball fight against the boys. Annabeth has reasons involving the Stolls."

"Okay then, I've been meaning to get back at Travis for destroying our planting tools."

"Wow that must have been a catastrophe." Clarisse said sarcastically.

Annabeth nudged her and said, "Okay then, use can use magical items and your powers."

"If she has any." Clarisse muttered.

Annabeth shot her a glare, "Dress up warm and meet us in Thalia's cabin."

Katie agreed and went back inside to get ready.

"Just Hazel left." Said Annabeth.

They both jogged over to the Hades cabin and knocked.

Hazel opened the door and greeted them both. "What did you guys want?" She asked trying not to sound rude.

"Would you like to join us for a snowball fight?" Annabeth asked.

"A what?"

"You really don't know what a snowball fight is?" Clarisse laughed.

"No, we didn't have them in New Orleans."

"Dress up really warm and meet us in Thalia's cabin, okay?" Annabeth asked politely, trying to end the conversation.

"Sure, okay."

She shut the door to get changed.

"I think we should get changed now." Annabeth told Clarisse.

"Okay, I will meet you at Thalia's in 10 minutes."

They both ran in opposite directions to get changed.

_In the Zeus Cabin_

"Why are we doing this then?" asked Katie.

"Connor and Travis let a spider loose in the Athena cabin, so I'm getting back at them by doing this." Said Annabeth.

"Why this?" Katie asked again.

_What is this, ask Annabeth questions day?_ Annabeth thought. "It was Leo's idea and you know he gets excited over little things." They all agreed. "We are also doing this because Leo burnt Clarisse's favourite spear."

Clarisse had an angry facial expression as if she was remembering that moment.

"I can use charmspeak so what did you bring? Or what are you using?" Piper asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm good at making strategies and I brought my invisibility hat." Annabeth waves a navy blue Yankees cap in the air for her to see."

"I can chuck hard snowballs." Clarisse said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can wrap grass vines around them and then we can chuck snowballs at them." Katie said.

"I can electrocute them." Thalia said.

"Can someone please tell me what a 'snowball fight' is? Begged Hazel who had no clue.

"We basically use the snow and shape them into a ball the best we can, then we throw them at the boys' team, which consists of Percy-the captain, Jason, Leo, the Stolls and someone from the Ares cabin." Annabeth explained.

"Oh, I get it now. This is gonna be fun!"

Everyone nodded and went outside.

**I hope this was enough to make up for my missing days and I promise I will try to update sooner! If you are confused on anything or find any mistakes just let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you get enjoyed the last chapter! **** Who will Percy recruit? Read on…**

Chapter 4-The Boys Team

The boy's already knew who to pick as the fifth member. They walked over to the Ares cabin, seeing Annabeth and Clarisse on the way.

Percy knocked on the door. A big gruff dude answered the door. Percy couldn't remember his name. _Thomas? No, he wouldn't have a stupid name like that if he is bigger than me,_ Percy thought **(No offence to people named Thomas. I think it's a great name! ****)** He couldn't remember so he asked for the only son of Mars here-Ares' roman form.

Frank appeared at the door, looking at them all. "What's up guys?"

Without stopping Percy said, "Connor and Travis were going to get killed off Annabeth and her siblings for letting a spider loose there in cabin, so Leo who also burnt Clarisse's favourite spear, tried to be helpful and offered we have a snowball fight with the girls. Six on each team and Annabeth and Clarisse are two of the girls but we don't know the rest. We can use our powers and magical items and we having it in the cabin area. We need a fifth member and we were hoping you would help us?"

Frank replied, "Sure I will, just let me go get ready and I will meet you…" 

"At my cabin?" Percy offered.

"Yeah sure, see you then."

He shut the door and the guys walked back to their cabins to get ready.

_In the Poseidon Cabin_

They were all lounged on the two bunks in Percy's cabin.

Frank looked around and said, "You must be really lonely in here, dude."

"I get used to it." Percy replied not bothered.

"Where's Leo?" asked Frank.

Percy shrugged, "He said he wasn't finished getting ready yet."

"So, what do we have to work with?" Jason asked everyone.

"I can control the snow because it's made of water." Percy said matter-of-factly.

"I can shape shift into different things like a bear or something." Frank said not sure how he would help.

"We are good at pranking, stealing and lying." Travis said for himself and Connor.

"Yeah, that's what got us all here." Jason muttered.

Connor noticed this and glared at him.

"Don't glare at me if you didn't pull this stupid prank-"

Connor butted in and said, "Stupid? Don't call my prank stupid! No-one does!"

Before Jason could reply Leo burst through the door with a weird contraption in his hands. "I have built a snowball launcher!" he said excitedly.

"How?" they all asked.

"Well it used to be an Ice cream maker but I took it apart and rebuilt it with some other spare parts."

"That's good. Knowing you, you might get excited and melt the snow." Connor said.

Everyone but Leo laughed. "Ha Ha, very funny." he said, "But I just sae the girls head onto the battle grounds," He smiled at this, "So come on, let's go."

They all followed out to start this war!

**In this chapter was my failed attempt of humour, but I hope you enjoyed it! **** If there are any mistakes just let me know! Also if you have any ideas for the snowball fight I can try and edit them into my story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't know if anyone is reading this? If you are is it getting boring? Just let me know please and it's almost over. I have another idea for a short story and will be writing that soon so keep an eye out. It's about Percy and Annabeth getting a picture. **** Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5-Having fun_

The girls and boys teams walked outside to see two large snow walls on each side. They were about 6ft tall and 6ft wide.

"Who did these?" Piper asked looking at the boys' team.

"I did it, so that way we could defend ourselves to make snowballs." Leo said to everyone.

"Cool man." Said Jason. They fist bumped and walked to the middle line.

The girls and boys were now facing together.

"You all know the rules?" Leo asked.

Everyone nodded.

Before they walked to their sides, Percy gave Annabeth a good luck kiss, Jason gave Piper a kiss, Frank hugged Hazel (they weren't at the kissing stage yet!), Travis winked at Katie who walked away disgusted and Connor tried to wink at Clarisse but she stomped on his foot.

The girls went behind the snow wall to make a plan.

"They have Frank on their team so be careful." Katie warned.

"My plan is that Katie will trap them in plant vines and Clarisse can chuck a load of snowballs at them." They both seemed happy about this. "Thalia can electrocute any leftover guys and Hazel can make the snowballs. Hazel, you can throw snowballs at any guys that show themselves. Piper you can charmspeak them at times to do silly stuff like putting snow in their pants or something and I will use my invisibility hat to sneak behind their walls." Annabeth said.

They all high-fived and got in positions. Meanwhile, on Percy's team they didn't really have a plan.

"Just do anything and everything you can get to them." Percy said.

Percy got ready on the left side, Jason on the right, Leo got his snowball machine in place at the far back, Connor and Travis were lulling about and Frank was making a plan in his head to not be seen. In other words, they were ready.

The first snowball came from Leo's snowball launcher. It went over their heads and got Piper on the head. She was furious. Leo high-fived his mates and reloaded.

Piper used her charmspeak and told Leo to put snow in his pants. "Aaahhhhh!" screamed a high pitched boy.

"That's what you get Leo." Piper shouted. "And by the way, you scream like a girl."

The girls laughed and started throwing snowballs to the other side. Annabeth could see Percy's bending over. _Stupid seaweed brain. _ She thought, _I can see you._

She got four snowballs from Hazel who was trying to make them perfectly round, and chucked them at his head.

He turned his head and saw a blonde girl laughing with her friends. _I have hands too wise girl. _He thought. He used his powers to make a really big snowball and launched it over their wall. It landed in the middle of their formation. Unfortunately that one unlucky person got a huge snowball on them.

"How is this fun?" Hazel asked dusting off a load of snow.

They all laughed and carried on throwing snowballs.

Jason directed as many snowballs towards the opposing team and successfully hit three girls. He felt proud of himself but then at his feet he saw some green vines shooting out of the snow, wrapping around his feet. He turned to ask his friends but saw they were already half covered. Suddenly, they all felt an electric shock through their bodies and snowballs getting thrown at the speed of raindrops, but they felt like bricks. _Clarisse,_ Jason thought.

Frank managed to turn into a dog and get out then he turned back to a human and helped them out.

The girls cheered. "Well played Katie." Said Clarisse. "Who knew Demeter kids were dangerous?"

Suddenly they heard Connor and Travis screaming. They turned to see a monster dragging them away. Percy had riptide out and Leo had his hammer.

The girls ran over to help but as soon as they got there Jason jumped out from behind the wall and chucked snowballs at the girls. The monster turned back into a human-Frank, and they all started chucking snowballs at the girls.

The girls ran back to their wall and dusted themselves off.

"They played us." Hazel said.

"Yeah well we are not giving up. Girls get ready!" Annabeth said. "They are going down."

**I hope this was okay guys. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up by tonight. **** R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Has anyone read 'Perks of being a Wallflower'? If not I totally recommend it. It's a great book! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 6-Not a good plan_

The boys high-fived and Jason said, "Good idea Stolls."

The Stolls laughed and high-fived.

Leo was so excited with his snowball launcher that his hands set ablaze. Unfortunately, Connor Stoll happened to be near him and his shirt set on fire.

"Aaahhh!" he screeched. "Get it off."

Percy turned and saw what was happening so he quickly put the fire out by using the snow/water.

"I think I'm going to the infirmary now." Connor said slightly scared.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. That happens when I'm excited…" Leo was apologising to Connor whilst he was walking to the infirmary.

The girls saw Connor and Leo come out and decided to hit them but Frank quickly shouted, "Don't guys! He is going to the infirmary. Leo got excited! Just continue playing."

Annabeth though they might as well eliminate them all so she put on her invisibility hat and snuck around the guys' wall. She saw Percy hiding, Travis making snowballs, Frank using Leo's snowball launcher and Jason throwing snowballs. _Too easy,_ she thought.

She snuck behind Percy and shouted, "Boo!"

He got so scared he jumped into the snow wall and his head got stuck there. Annabeth took off her hat and walked around the wall to see Percy's face.

"You're such a seaweed brain."

"Yeah, wise girl, very funny, now can you help me?" he pleaded.

She started digging the snow from around his head.

Meanwhile, Travis saw Annabeth but before he could go and get her, some more vines wrapped around him, but this time tighter.

"Guys help!" He tried to speak but a vine covered his mouth.

Frank turned around and started to laugh. Jason then turned and joined him. "I think this game is over now." He said.

Jason and Frank left Travis and walked over to the girls' side.

"We come unarmed." Shouted Jason with his hands up.

The sight before him was even funnier than Travis. It turned out Clarisse and Piper both tried to build a snowman and were now arguing over who's was the best. Hazel had a confused look on her face. She was with Thalia trying to make the snowball perfectly round. They were both sharing methods.

Just then Frank walked up to them and said, "The trick is to roll it on the ground first then pick it up and…" He went into some more details and the girls were listening intently.

Katie ran past Jason and when he turned he saw her trying to untangle Travis. "Travis, I'm so sorry, I just lost my focus and couldn't control it."

Travis tried to say it was okay as long as she helped him out, but all that came out was muffled sounds.

Jason looked around and smiled. "I told you it was a bad idea." He said to no one in particular.

**There is one more chapter and that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks and I will try and post soon cause tomorrow is last day of term anyways! If I don't post then have a happy easter and valentine's day !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter! I'm not sure if you will like it but here goes nothing. **

_Chapter 7-Let's do this tomorrow!_

They were all in the big house wrapped up in blankets on the couches. Percy and Annabeth were cuddled in one, Jason and Piper were together, Hazel and Frank were together, Travis and Connor were together, Katie had her own blanket but was sitting next to Travis, She still felt guilty about hurting him, Leo had his own blanket but was trying to cuddle up with Thalia who kept giving him death glares and Clarisse was in her own blanket.

Chiron trotted in with a tray of hot chocolate, twelve mugs in total. "Here you go children. This should warm you up." He passed the drinks to Percy who took one and passed it on.

Once they all had one Chiron asked, "So, what was the purpose of this again?"

"To get revenge." Annabeth said and left at that.

"At least no one got hurt." Leo said.

"Speak for yourself." Connor groaned.

Connor got released from the infirmary right after Percy walked in. Annabeth got Percy's head out but he was freezing cold so they had to work some nectar into him. Piper's snowman won (thanks to Jason) and Thalia, Frank and Hazel shared many different techniques on how to make a snowball round. Katie got Travis out of her vines but had to use a really big pair of scissors.

"Now we know not to do that again." Said Jason.

"But I have to say these snowball fights are really fun!" Hazel said excitedly.

"That they are." Thalia said smirking whilst looking at the guys.

They all looked uncomfortable remembering the electric shocks she gave them.

"Well, I'm glad you all had fun. Just relax now. I don't want you going outside again unless you are properly dressed." Chiron said responsibly.

They all agreed and looked at eachother with one thought in mind,_ let's do this tomorrow!_

_Fin._

**I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my first completed story! I really enjoyed writing this and I you are wonderful readers! **** I have another story which is a one-shot and it's about percabeth on Valentine's Day. Look out for it! **** Byee! **


End file.
